Princess Of The Night
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: It's Halloween at Maid Latte, and Misaki is dressed unenthusiastically as a princess. Who's going to change her view of Halloween? And what's HE dressing as that suites her princess costume so well? And no, it's not a prince ;3 HAPPY HALLOWEEN EVERYONE!


**Haven't written for these guys in about a month X3 Now tis time for Halloweeeeen! :D **

**This story is dedicated to my friend Zahura ^^ Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kaichou wa Maid-Sama! (oooh but if I diiid...)**

* * *

Princess Of The Night

Misaki clutched her jacket tighter to her chest as a crisp, harsh wind gusted by.

It was Autumn, her personal favorite season. Like Spring, the weather was not too hot nor too cold, but it leaned slightly toward the cooler side, which was just how Misaki liked it. She tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear as she sauntered down the street to Maid Latte.

It was Saturday and she was off to work as always, but today was different from any usual weekend: it was Halloween. Fake ghosts hung from trees, spiders and their webs clung to her neighbor's houses and pumpkins decorated the porches. As she passed them by, she smirked to herself; Misaki had never particularly liked Halloween, but for some reason it made her happy that everyone else was getting so into it.

And as she arrived outside of Maid Latte, she remembered just _why_ it was she did not really like this holiday.

The bells on the doors rang as she stepped into the café. The entire restaurant was decked out in fake spider webs, black table cloths, and various hanging decorations like skeletons and bats. Pumpkins sat upon every table and orange and black glitter was sprinkled about the windowsills.

"I-I'm here." Misaki announced unenthusiastically, bracing herself and waiting to be pounced upon by her dress-up-loving manager. Yet surprisingly enough, she was not tackled to the ground in a massive hug and dragged back to the changing rooms.

To her surprise, and a little disgust, Misaki found her manager as well as her fellow maids flocking to one section of the café near the kitchen, and every female customer under the age of 35 was doing the same. "Oh god, what is it now?" Misaki mumble to herself and sluggishly making her way over to see what all the commotion was.

"Oooooh! Or how about vampire?" Misaki immediately recognized the high-pitched tone of her manager.

"Kyah! I think that would suite him perfectly!" One girl squealed in delight.

"He'll be the best vampire ever!" added another. "As long as he doesn't sparkle." The giggles and laughter continued and Misaki finally pushed her way to the front of the crowd.

Naturally, Usui was standing before her, looking un-amused, surrounded by masses of teenage girls (and Satsuki). Misaki managed to catch Usui's eye and was shocked to see his emerald irises soften and a small grin cross his lips. She opened her mouth to question him, but the familiar high-pitched voice cut her off.

"Ah, Misa-chan!" Satsuki squeezed her way through a couple of girls and Misaki saw that she was dressed in a witch costume, complete with a hat, a broom in one hand and a stuffed black cat on one shoulder.

"Manager! What the hell is going _on_?" the employee asked loudly over the din of the squealing girls.

"We were just debating on which Halloween costume would suite Usui-kun best." She explained. "It started with just us at first," she motioned to the other maids, all also dressed up "but then some of the other girls wanted to join in and…Well anyways!" she chirped. "What do _you_ think he should be?" she asked.

"A dog." Misaki replied frankly. "No, scratch that. He's already an outer-space alien pervert so why make him dress up at all?" she said a little louder. Usui smirked, silently thanking her for telling all these girls that he did not need to wear a costume.

"Actually, I think a dog might be good for him!" Satsuki beamed and Misaki gagged, her plan backfiring completely; yet she had to admit, she almost wanted to see him in a dog costume, but not really. "But I don't think I have a dog outfit." The manager concluded dejectedly and Misaki let out a sigh of relief. "Oh well. We'll just leave it up to Usui-kun then." She turned to the handsome blonde boy, the girls around him finally beginning to disperse and return to their tables. "Whatever you want to be Usui-kun just let me know and I'll get it for you! I could even have Aoi-chan whip something up, if you'd like." She offered willingly.

"Thank you for your offer, Manager," Usui grinned. "But I think I have just the costume in mind."

"Ah, how wonderful! I can't wait to see it!" With the pink moe flowers nearly visibly floating about her, Satuski went off to the changing room to prepare her own costume. Then Usui sighed and turned to Misaki.

"Ah, Ayuzawa just saved me from a whole lot of troublesome girls. She must've been jealous." He sang.

"W-Who's _jealous_? Baka Usui!" she shouted. "I was only speaking the truth! You're already weird enough _without _a costume! All you need to do is creep up behind people and come out of nowhere like you always do to me, you stalker." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest and turning away.

"Ah, ah, ah." He chanted in a negative voice, shaking his head. "That's only for my Prez."

"Oh how considerate of you." She began heading toward the chaining room as well.

"Now then, do tell me what you're going to be, Misa-chan." He insisted.

"And now all of a sudden I'm 'Misa-chan' again, huh?" she sighed. "You really are hopeless. And I'm not going to tell you. You'll find out soon enough anyway."

"Ah. Is Misa-chan embarrassed?"

"Sh-Shut up!" she blushed. "I'm not embarrassed!"

"Or is it that you won't tell me unless I tell you what I'm going to be?" he asked suavely.

"As if. Why would I care about that?" she snapped.

"Ayuzawa." His voice pitch changed from his more playful to his more seductive tone and she swallowed as he grasped her wrist from behind. She turned on him, preparing to tell him off, but he covered her mouth with his hand before she could do so. "You know I'm very impatient, especially when it comes to you. Now why won't you just tell me?"

"F-Fine!" she stuttered, pushing his hand away, yet trying not to draw attention to them; thankfully, no one in the café was looking their way. "I-It's…a…p-princess. Alright? Now would you just let me go?" she growled, her face flushed cherry.

"A princess, huh?" he repeated, stepping away from her obediently. "Well that's good to know. Now I know that my costume will be quite appropriate."

"What do you-?"

"You'll just have to wait and see." He cut her off with a smirk that made her heart skip. She blinked twice in flustered confusion as he disappeared into the kitchen, and then she shook herself out of her trance. _That idiot! Always doing such weird things to me and making me feel so…vulnerable. And he makes me tell him, but he won't tell me? Baka Usui. How is that fair?_

She straightened and slipped into the changing room, a small pout on her face.

Once inside, Misaki found that most of the other Halloween costumes were already gone, aside from a few dresses she assumed were donated by Aoi. Subaru had decided on being Medusa, while Erika was a black cat, and Honoka and Satuski played as twin witches. But Misaki's outfit was less traditional, and though she had not particularly liked the idea of dressing up in the first place, she thought what she had to wear was one hundred times better than having to go out wearing some fluffy ears and tail again, considering Satuski had already had the maids do it once before. Boy was Bunny Misaki a sight for sore eyes.

Misaki sighed in exhaustion, even though she had only arrived 3 minutes ago. She picked out her designated dress, a long, black one made of velvety material; she pondered Usui's words about his costume suiting hers. _I _swear_, if he comes out dressed as some Romeo-copycat I'm going home._ She thought irritably.

As she zippered her dress in the back, she glanced at herself in the full-body mirror on the back of the door and blushed at her reflection. She actually almost liked how she looked in it. The long sleeves split open at the ends Victorian-style, and the dress trailed behind her a little when she walked. Slipping into daintily, uncharacteristic black shoes, Misaki dreaded the thought of waiting tables this way. She clipped on a necklace, a small diamond-like shape on a black chain and then added the final part of her costume, the part that made her a dark princess. Slowly, she placed a silver tiara, embedded with tiny black stones atop her head and took one last look at herself in the mirror.

Misaki then breathed in deeply twice before gathering herself up. _Alright! Only a few more hours and I'll be out of this thing!_ She clenched her fist determinedly before exiting the changing room to head for her table and serve her customers.

The second she stepped out into the restaurant, however, all heads turned in her direction, even those of her coworkers. Jaws dropped, forks slipped from fingers and all seemed to be silent for a second in time before the usual din gradually returned. The maid bowed her head in embarrassment, wishing that all of this was merely some bad dream, but when she was tackled by her manager a second later, it was proof that this was real.

"Mi~sa~chaan! You're soooo cuuute!~" Satsuki squealed. "I really did well with assigning the outfits this year." She nodded satisfactorily.

"Wow!" Erika blinked. "It looks great on you! I regret being a cat now!" she complained, tugging at a fake whisker.

"Th-Thanks." Misaki stammered bashfully. "Let's get to work though now, shall we?" she added quickly before anyone else could say anything and make her an even bigger attraction that she already was.

"Yes, yes. Misaki-chan's right." Satsuki agreed. "Let's go. Back to work!" she commanded, even though it was obvious that she was the only one who really needed to hear those words. But before her manager left Misaki, she murmured into her ear, "I can't _wait _to see Usui-kun's reaction when he sees you!" And before Misaki could even open her mouth to ask questions, she was gone.

The dark princess sighed. "That's right. Who know what he'll do when he sees me like this?" she mumbled. Briefly, she glanced around for him, but assumed he was in the kitchen.

Wanting to avoid him as much as possible, she scoured her tables, looking for people to serve, but as though all had been planned out, all of her tables were vacant. Groaning, Misaki decided to get this over with sooner rather than later.

Lifting her dress to move easier, she spun on her heel and marched toward the kitchen. Whipping through the curtain that concealed the entrance, she prepared herself to find him dressed as some cliché prince with a harem of girls gathered around him. "Oy. Baka Usui-" But she never finished her sentence. In fact, she forgot why she had started it in the first place and what she had intended to say once she saw him.

The blonde boy looked up from where he stood in front of a counter, putting the finishing touches on a chocolate Halloween cake dappled with pumpkin and bat-shaped sprinkles. His hands were covered by white gloves, and he wore a white shirt and black pants and shoes. A long black cape trailed behind him, the bloodiest scarlet on the inside, while small fangs protruded from his lips.

At her voice, Usui looked up with a smirk, but his jaw dropped slightly as he got a good look at her. Misaki stared back, equally as dumbfounded as he, and they just gawked at one another for a moment or two. Usui was the first one to snap out of it.

"Ayuzawa…" he said softly, his emerald eyes still wide and stunned from her utter beauty. He stepped away from the counter and advanced toward her.

"Wh-What do you want, B-Baka Usui?" she stuttered taking one step back. Yet her long dress snagged on her heel causing her ankle to give. Misaki stumbled backward but Usui was faster. Reaching out quickly, he caught her in both arms and held her there, as though it were the finale to some intricate ice-skating dance. The fingers of one of her hands clasped unconsciously around his sleeve while her other hand grasped his shoulder for support. Time froze again for another moment as they were lost in each other's eyes before Usui spoke again.

"Ayuzawa…" he murmured again. "You look…dazzling." Was it her imagination, or was he leaning closer to her? In a flustered panic, her breathing's tempo increased and she tried to lean away to no avail; her balance depended completely on him at the moment, and he was pulling her closer.

"U…Usui…" her voice hitched in her throat slightly and she had to swallow. Her mind went blank and she closed her eyes, relaxing her body and letting him get closer still. Then, her mind finally broke free of its trance and she screamed inwardly to herself. _W-Wait! What's going on? Oh crap! _"Usui!" she repeated loudly, in a voice more firm than intended. He stopped immediately and pulled away.

"Ah, sorry, sorry." Usui's tone changed back to being playful and taunting and he gently let her find her feet again and she released her grip on his cape and sleeve. "I was just so captivated because Misa-chan looks so beautiful." He then chuckled as she tried to form a response but failed horribly, as her reply came out as muffled stutters.

"I…I thought you weren't going to be a vampire." She mumbled lamely.

"I never said that, now did I?"

"T-Then…" she could not believe that she was actually letting herself ask this. "Then how is your outfit supposed to suit mine?" she asked, finding herself unable to pull her gaze away from his.

"Isn't it obvious?" Just then, he reached forward suddenly and slid his gloved fingers up her neck, making her shiver, and halting them under her chin, tilting her face upward. "Isn't it always the beautiful princess whom the vampire goes after?"

"E-Enough of this, you perverted outer-space alien!" she slapped his hand away and he chuckled.

"You're right. We should get back to work." He agreed before his eyes narrowed. "Though I'm not happy that everyone else gets to see you in such an adorable outfit."

That sent Misaki's heart into a flutter again and one of her infamous blushes crossed her cheeks.

All she could manage to huff was "Baka Usui!" before she left the kitchen.

* * *

"Honestly," Misaki grumbled. "I can't believe Manager wouldn't let me change back…"

Presently, Misaki was walking carefully home, trying not to trip over her own two, heeled feet in the process. Satsuki had insisted that Misaki keep the outfit until the next day, since it suited her so well and she had said she wanted her to show her Halloween spirit by going on her way home dressed in it.

But naturally, it was dark out that night, and of course, she needed an escort home.

Also still in costume, Usui walked beside the girl on the road side of the sidewalk, as any gentleman would for his lady. Lights and decorations flashed and cackled in the yards of houses they passed, and children's shrieks filled the air. "What a noisy night." Misaki mumbled.

"Aw come on, Prez. You can't tell me you've never had fun trick-or-treating as a kid." Usui butted into her conversation with herself.

"It's not that. I just…never really liked Halloween for some reason." She shrugged, unable to explain it.

"Ah I see how it is." The boy stopped walking.

"See what?" The girl halted beside him.

"Was Ayuzawa the kind to get frightened easily back then, I wonder?"

"Gah!" She covered her mouth quickly. _H-How did he-?_

"Ahaha so I was right." He cheered.

"S-Shut up! T-That was back then…" she pouted, crossing her arms again. "O-Oy! Quit laughing like that!" she punched his shoulder as the vampire boy began chuckling.

Then, suddenly, he stopped and straightened up, looking ahead with narrowed eyes.

"Ayuzawa. Don't move." He ordered quietly.

"W-What?" Misaki froze and followed his gaze. Just then, she felt a hand grabbing her shoulder and she jumped with a shriek unlike anything she had ever heard come out of her own lips before. She tripped backwards to land in Usui's expecting arms, his fangs showing as he laughed amusedly.

"Got you." He snickered.

She was panting wildly, her heart thumping against her ribcage like a thousand drums all at once. Still trying to shake off his laughter, Usui squeezed his arms around her tighter. He felt her shaking against him, her weight completely leaning on him now as her ankles willed her to sink to the ground from her fright. "Sorry, Ayuzawa. I just couldn't resist."

"U…U…Usu…" she gasped, her voice trembling.

"Shh. Calm down. I'm sorry." He was still smirking. "You were just so much cuter than I expected." He admitted.

"L…Let me go." She stammered, finally beginning to regain her composure and trying to push him away.

"If I did that you'd collapse." He informed her.

"I'm fine." She murmured, shaking his arms off of her and stepping away. She swayed a little before feeling a slight pressure on her neck for a brief moment before it was gone. "Ah!" she placed a hand on her neck to feel her diamond gone.

"Oh, sorry. I got stuck on me." Usui untangled the trinket from his shirt and presented it to her. "Here. Let me put it back on for you. Turn around."

"As if I would after what you just did!" she cried, fuming cutely.

"I promise I won't do anything like that again." He vowed.

Misaki glared at him before slowly turning her back on him. She stiffened as she felt his arms slid in front of her collarbones and she knew the only real reason he was doing this was because he wanted to get closer to her. She felt the material of his gloves skimming over her bare skin and sending an uncontrollable shiver down her spine. Usui smirked as he gently pushed her hair to one side and fastened the necklace back into place. He then placed his hands on her shoulders and turned her back around to face him. Misaki blushed as he centered the necklace between her collarbones. "Hm. I can't see too well. Come over here."

"B-Baka! It doesn't matter how I look. It's dark out and I'm only 5 minutes from home anyway."

"Just for a moment." He insisted.

Then, without giving her the chance to argue, he grasped her wrist and led her over to a bench, directly beneath a splash of silver moonlight.

Misaki seemed to be totally under his charm, as she was rendered spellbound as he pushed her onto the bench and he sat down beside her. He slid his hand under the jewel at her throat and grinned, displaying his small, sharp fangs. Misaki's head spun as he leaned forward and kissed the diamond in his palm, and she desperately tried to move away, but his free hand wrapped around her waist and prevented her from doing so.

"U-Usui…" she gasped. "What are you doing?"

"Why, just getting into character, my princess of the night." He then leaned closer to her, pulling her in at the same time until her body was pressed tightly against his. Misaki became dizzy as she felt his pointed, fake teeth graze the skin on her neck and he kissed her.

"Usui…" She felt his lips curve into a smile as she whispered his name. He then began trailing small kisses up her neck, his fangs ticking her skin slightly as he worked his way up. Misaki's heart was beating faster than she could ever remember as he finally pulled away. Emerald irises locked with gold for a moment and she gave the tiniest nod.

Usui smiled, pulling her into him by the waist as he leaned forward and pressed his lips against hers.

It was a bit challenging to kiss back past the fangs, but we all know Misaki is always up for a new challenge.

They held their positions for a moment before he felt her relaxed shoulders stiffen, and Usui finally pulled away, leaving his princess breathing heavily.

"Heh. Princess Ayuzawa's so cute." He chortled.

"Shut up."

Usui stood to his feet and pulled her up along with him. He then pulled her into another comfortably tight embrace and Misaki let herself relax this time and absorb it; she even let herself smile a little.

It felt like an eternity before he pushed her back gently, then leaning down for one final kiss.

"Happy Halloween, Princess." He smirked.

"You're such a pervert." She mumbled. "But…" she flashed a small smile up at him. "I guess Halloween's not all that bad."

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope you liked it! Again, I tried to incorporate as much fluff as possible without it being _too _much. Happy Halloween, everyooone! :3**

**Please review!**


End file.
